That Song Stinks (Point Grey)/Transcript
McDonald's Outside of McDonald's David's House Kitchen Park Bathroom David's House * David: Great. We're running out of time. We'll think of something else. * (Dancing Squirrels song plays) * David: Harry. Turn it off. I'm trying to think. Harry, I said Turn It Off. We Tried Every--(Screaming) * Harrison: (Has a song coming out of his mouth) * David: (Covers Harrison's mouth) What's the matter with you. * Harrison: I don't know. I can't...I can't (Dancing Squirrels song comes out of his mouth) Control it. * David: Come on. We have to find James. James' house Harrison's house * Harrison: (Grunting) Harrison's dream * Harrison: Hello. (Echos Hello) * (Dancing Squirrels plays which annoys Harrison) * Harrison: Get out. Get out. (Screaming) * Harrison grabs the cassette and throws out * Harrison: Yes. In your face. * Dancing Squirrels come out and ran to Harrison. Harrison's House * Harrison: (Screaming; Panting) * Harrison realize the song was going. * Harrison: The song's not in my head No more. Outside of David's House * Harrison: David. David. * David: (Yawns) What is it? * Harrison: It's not in my head anymore. * David: That's good, Buddy. I'm not be able to hear the dumb song again. * Dancing Squirrels appear and dance while singing * David: What the heck is that? * Harrison: I have no Idea what I look at. * David: You should've dreamed it out of your head, But They appear. * Harrison: Where's the off switch? * Dancing Squirrels are still singing. * Harrison: Hey, Squirrels. Knock it off. Come on, Guys. Quit it. Seriously. I'm sick of this song. * One of the Dancing Squirrels dance on Harrison's head * Harrison: Hey. Get Off. (Slaps it which caused it to fall) It's the Ghost Squirrels. * David: Harrison. Calm down. It's just music. You can't touch music But Music can touch you. * Harrison: Oh, Great. How do I get rid of it. * David: We gotta ignore a song somehow. David's House * David: (Eats honey nut cherrios while Dancing Squirrels dance on the table) Living Room * David: (Tries to tie his shoe while Dancing Squirrels dance in front of him) Roadway McDonald's * Dancing Squirrels dance at McDonald's and Paul, Kyle, James and Jonathan get annoyed. *Arnold: (Growling Furiously; Screaming and Angrily kicks a mop and a Pissed off Arnold storms off) *Paul: Oh. It's Useless, Dave. I used to have a song stuck in my head and Now It's Undercover I'm Crazy. You Got a Song Stuck in Your Head? *Jonathan: Why don't you talk to him, Pal. David's House * David: Cody. We've gotta do something about Dancing Squirrels * Cody: (Meows two times) * David: Cody. We have to fight up with fire. * Cody: (Meows) * David: I know, Cody. I know What they need. What We're All About by Sum 41. * Dancing Squirrels appear in his house * Cody: (Meows Frightendly and climbs on David's Head) * David: Quit Fooling Around, Cody. * Dancing Squirrels: (Sing a Song while Dancing) * David: Come on, Cody. Roadway * David: Jonathan. I need you to distract that song. * Jonathan: I Can't Stand That Song.